mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Getsuga Tenshō
|caption = Ichigo using Getsuga Tenshō. |universe = |user = |effect = Ichigo swings his sword downward, releasing a strong crescent moon-shaped wave of energy. }} Getsuga Tenshō ( ) is 's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed by Ichigo, he lifts his Zangetsu into the air and then swings it downward to release a large, blue, crescent-shaped projectile. The projectile can be charged, and there are two variations of the attack depending on how long it is charged for. Without a full charge, the projectile travels somewhat quickly and deals a single hit to opponents it makes contact with, dealing damage ranging from 7% to 9% and weak knockback. When fully charged, the projectile is bigger but travels much more slowly, and with less distance, dealing multiple hits that deal 2-3% damage, each with much weaker knockback. Its main use is as a defensive field, since its large hitbox, high priority, and slow movement can help control the stage and deter potential approaches. It is also useful as a combo starter, helping Ichigo rush down opponents once it connects. However, the move is also easily punishable by opponents, as Ichigo suffers from moderate startup and severe ending lag when using the move. Additionally, the projectile can be reflected and absorbed. Origin using Getsuga Tenshō against Reigai in the anime, .]] In the ''Bleach'' franchise, Getsuga Tenshō is one of the two special skills of the Zangetsu, the other being Getsuga Jujishõ. It is also Ichigo's signature technique, although he is not its only user (another user of this move is Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki). It is performed with a slash in which Zangetsu absorbs Ichigo's spiritual energy to release a highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which then flies forward. Like in SSF2, this slash takes the form of a crescent moon, though it can also take the shape of a wave. The Getsuga Tenshō is a very powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction with a single slash. Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners throughout the franchise, such as striking the ground, creating an omnidirectional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path. To defeat Aizen, Ichigo had used the technique while entering Mugetsu, causing him to lose all his Shinagami powers. After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time and achieved Fullbring Shikai, his Getsuga Tenshō is noticeably larger and stronger than it was before he lost his powers. Gallery Screenshots Getsuga Tensho chargeable.png|Getsuga Tenshō being charged, on Hueco Mundo. Getsuga Tensho Full.png|Ichigo releasing a fully charged Getsuga Tenshō. Getsuga Tensho chargeable.gif|Ichigo fully charging Getsuga Tenshō, on Sector Z. Ichigo uses Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō to attack , on Tower of Salvation. Kirby - Getsuga Tensho from Ichigo.png| 's version of the move. Early designs Moon Cresent.png|Getsuga Tenshō's first early design being charged. Getsugantensho.png|Getsuga Tenshō's first early design. Getsuga Tenshō ND start.png|Getsuga Tenshō's second early design being charged. Getsuga Tenshō ND projectile.png|Getsuga Tenshō's second early design. Getsuga Tensho animation.gif|Ichigo using the fully charged Getsuga Tenshō to attack , Lloyd, and , on Temple of Time. Trivia *Prior to v0.8a, the charge of the Getsuga Tenshō could be stored, similarly to Kuroi Getsuga. *Prior to Beta 1.0.3, Getsuga Tenshō had a rather strong windbox while charging, preventing other characters from approaching (especially at the front). It also slowed Ichigo's descent when used in the air. *Getsuga Tenshō, in a way, works very similarly to Blade Beam, Cloud Strife's standard special move in the official ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Both of these moves release a crescent-shaped projectile forward, and both characters' augmented version of the attack are multi-hit moves. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Chargeable Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Bleach universe